Family Vacation
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place from both stories Half Alien Hedgehog and Alien of Darkness. Shadow and his family are on their way to Hawaii to enjoy a happy family vacation.


**Its been years since I wrote Half Alien Hedgehog and Alien of Darkness. This story takes place from both stories. **

**It's been a while since I ever wrote any Shadula stories. Even though writing Sonamy stories is my strength. But I'm losing a little bit of my Shadula strength. I don't want that to happen in the future. **

**Shadow belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Nebula, Raven, and Neptune belongs to (c) GothNebula.**

* * *

**(Nebula's POV)**

I picked up the kids from school and brought them home so they can do their homework. I went to the kitchen to feed my cat Midnight which I did now and decided to cook dinner while waiting for my husband Shadow to be home from work but also to get food from the grocery store. I better hope he's not too late this time.

Most of the times Rouge gives him difficult tasks at the G.U.N headquarters. But Shadow can handle things since he's half alien.

I heard the door open and Shadow walks In with a bag of food. So he did go grocery shopping.

"Hey hun" Shadow said.

"Hey Shads" I gave him a hug.

He hugged me back and then pulled from me, "Easy, I've been working hard today. Now where are the children?" Shadow asked me.

"They are doing their homework" I told him.

"Last day of school tomorrow. Man, we could really use a family vacation like last year at Disney World in Florida" Shadow said.

"Yeah, those kids are dying to have something fun with us. I have been thinking of the best place that has a beach, gym room, and the best hotels. How about...Hawaii?" I said to him.

"I never been to Hawaii but I sure do need a beach to have fun with you and the kids" Shadow smirked.

"So Hawaii it is then" I hand him a box of sushi, his favorite food.

"Thanks" Shadow accepted it and went to eat it.

"You're welcome" I replied.

"I hope Rouge lets me have a one week vacation with you and the kids. She knows how much I care about you and kids" Shadow said.

"I'm sure she will let you have vacation" I assured Shadow.

"So tomorrow we tell our bosses" Shadow said, already finished with his sushi.

"Agreed. And tomorrow is also the last day of school for our kids" I said.

Shadow nods and got up to throw away the sushi box, "And to also get packing too. And someone needs to take care of Midnight when we are away"

"Silver and his family will take care of Midnight for us" I said.

"Right of course" Shadow said and goes to our kids' room.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I opened the door to Raven's and Neptune's room to announce the vacation, "DADDY!" Neptune ran up and hugged my leg.

"My son" I hugged him back.

"Dad! You're home!" Raven ran up to me.

"Of course. Now Mom and I have planned a family trip to Hawaii" I said.

"Finally! I wanna get away from school. It's like a prison!" Neptune complained.

"Neptune, they just want you to be educated, not boss you around" I said to him.

"Yeah but it's so annoying!" Neptune exclaims.

"Bro, if you stay back a grade you'll never leave school" His big sister Raven said.

"That's right. Now I'm going to ask Rouge for permission for our vacation. Trust me you're gonna love it" I told my kids.

"Like last year at Disney World?" Neptune asked.

"Even better, my son" I said and pick him up.

"Hollywood? New York? Africa? China? Oh please tell me daddy!" My son wanted an answer.

"I told you both, Hawaii. We're going to be there tomorrow in the morning" I said.

"I probably wasn't paying attention" Neptune said.

"Does this mean we have to pack?" Raven said.

"Of course. Better get the suitcase and we begin" I told them to get ready, "And please no more toys like last year, son" I added.

"Okay Daddy" Neptune nodded.

"But you can have swim floaties" I added.

"Okay!" Neptune said with excitement.

**(Nebula's POV)**

Today is the day where we head to Hawaii. We are on the plane right now. And of course, Silver and his family will be watching our cat Midnight while we are away.

Neptune and Raven sat next to our seats and they watched the TV screen on the back of the seat.

They were watching some cartoons while I and Shadow just relaxed at the seats.

"Since it's an island, is it a gorgeous day?" Shadow asked me.

"Oh yes. I just can't wait to be in the sun" I said.

"Hmmm, I'd like to surf on the waves" Shadow said.

"Like you did with Sonic 2 years ago" I chuckled.

"I remember that. And it was awesome" Shadow replied.

"Right" I agreed and we ordered two glass of juice each.

"You love the beach don't you, hun?" I asked my husband.

"Yes I do, though I play rough in beach tennis" Shadow said.

"And volleyball" I said.

"So what are you gonna do most on the beach? Play with the kids or sun tan?" Shadow asked me.

"Eh, maybe both. Neptune loves to play with you a lot. And Raven, since she's growing up so fast, she likes to sun tan" I said.

"But we better not let them out too far at sea" Shadow said.

"Me too but our kids have our abilities and powers. Raven is becoming a lot like you and Neptune is becoming like me" I said.

"Right of course" Shadow shook it off.

"I worry about the kids too but Raven is a big girl. She has kept Neptune safe a lot" I assured him.

"Man, seems my father instincts are getting into me lately" Shadow said.

"You care for their well-being" I said.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Pretty soon we arrived at the location as the plane landed near the airport. We took down our hand luggage and got out once the gates were connected.

When we came in the airport a taxi driver met us, "Aloha"

I was confused by what he said but Nebula cut me in, "Aloha" She said.

"Welcome to Honolulu, I'll be the one taking you to your hotel" The driver said.

"Thank you very much, sir" Nebula said.

While luggage was packed we took our seats.

"Mommy, is this vacation gonna be a lot different than Disney World?" Neptune asked.

"Very different my son. You're gonna love it" Nebula told our son.

"What's Aloha?" I asked Nebula.

"It's a way to say Hello in Hawaii" Nebula explained to me.

"Okay. Well I'll learn soon of all the other terms" I said.

"There's more to Honolulu to see" Nebula said.

**x**

Soon enough we arrived at the hotel. It's been a long trip and I could use a nap. After placing our suitcases near the beds I got to the bed to get some rest, because I've barely gotten any sleep.

"Tired from the long trip, hun?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah I am. It's hard to sleep on the plane" I groaned.

"You kids can watch TV. Daddy and I are gonna take a nap" Nebula said.

"Okay" Neptune and Raven watched some TV.

Nebula joined in to take a nap with me, "You tires too from that long trip?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am" Nebula yawned.

"5 hours long we've been a plane" I said.

"Yep. And it's not easy sleeping on planes. But soon enough we'll be on the beach. Well I won't do the hula" Nebula joked.

"Nah, you don't do such things" I replied.

**x**

A while later we had a good nap for like an hour or so. Even Nebula had a good nap with me. Later on, we came to the beach to let the kids have fun; even though we did put sunscreen on them at the hotel.

But this is waterproof so it won't come off in the water.

"Have fun, kids. But don't go too far from mommy and daddy" Nebula said to our kids.

"Okay!" Raven and Neptune ran into the water.

I unfolded a sunbed and laid down on it. Nebula opened up the beach umbrella so that we the sun won't cook us up.

"Haaaaaah. This is life Nebs" I gave a deep happy sigh.

"Mmmhmm. Already enjoying?" Nebula asked slyly.

"Indeed. I never felt this Hawaiian smell of the beach in my life" I said.

"Great. When I was a kid I always dreamed of getting here" Nebula said.

"And now it's true as an adult" I said.

"And our first time as a family" Nebula said.

"With the kids" I said.

**(Nebula's POV)**

While we had our sun tanning, my husband and I went to help the kids collect seashells. Raven really loves collecting them, just like my mother did when she was Raven's age. If only she was here but she's at her home country.

"Hey mom! Look what I found!" Raven held out a clam with a pearl in.

"Very nice sweetie. But let's be sure if it's really alive" I said.

She looked into the clam and yes it was alive so she puts it back. I continued and then I found some sea shells that were empty.

"Son, always be alert if you see anything live inside seashells" Shadow said to Neptune.

"Okay Daddy" Neptune nodded. He picked up one sea shell and peeked. It was empty anyway.

I just gave a smile and continued to collect some more shells. At least we don't have to worry about crabs pinching us. And mostly jellyfish too. I hate getting painfully stung by them.

"Okay kids, time for lunch break" I said.

"Yum!" Neptune got excited. We went to the nearest restaurant.

"I'm loving this vacation, mom" Raven said.

"I'm glad you love it dear" I said to Raven.

"Say mom, can I surf with Dad later?" Raven asked.

"Eh, that's up to your father" I said.

"I'm sorry Raven, it's too dangerous for you" Shadow shook his head.

"Wait until I'm old enough?" Raven said.

"Nah, I can see that I have to teach you" Shadow said.

"OH YEAH!" Raven got excited.

"And maybe when you're ready enough" Shadow said, finishing his cheeseburger, "Man, this burger is delicious"

**x**

After lunch, Shadow took our daughter to the surf boards at the beach.

While I keep my eyes on Neptune, "So wanna make a sandcastle?"

"Yes Mommy" Neptune said.

We went down the beach and began building one, even decorating with clams and other things we could find.

"Mommy, how long are we staying here?" My son asked.

"For a week, sweetie" I said.

"Okay. I'm so gonna love it" Neptune said and scoops some sand up.

"Me too, son" I said.

**(Shadow's POV)**

The sun was setting down and outside the hotel there are tiki statues and light torches around. Is this what Hawaii was when technology wasn't around? Maybe it was for when the natives came to the islands. I read they came in boats or something.

I see there was a guy doing tricks with that fire stick or something. Looks dangerous but amazing.

"I never realized that night can be very...native in Hawaii" I said to my wife.

"You're gonna love it Shads" Nebula said, watching the guy spinning the flaming stick and then blew the fire.

Then he uses two fire sticks and throws them in the air and catches them effortless.

"My god, isn't that dangerous?" I was nervous by that. I never saw anyone do that.

"They are professionals" Nebula explained.

"I bet they constantly got burnt the first days" I guessed.

"Mostly yes" Nebula said.

We saw as the guy then spins the sticks for the final time.

As soon as he was done he bowed and leaves the scene.

"I wonder if Blaze can do that" I said.

"Well with staffs I dunno" Nebula said.

"She has pyrokinesis. She's knows a lot about fire" I said.

"Yes, but performing like that is difficult" Nebula pointed out.

"Maybe we should see her try" I joked.

"Maybe" Nebula said.

Raven and Neptune was drinking some juice from some pine apples.

We had however mango juice, "I love mango juice. It's delicious" I said.

"Yeah it is. So what's next tomorrow?" Nebula wondered.

"Eh, we'll figure something out" I said.

We spent the remaining days by going to different beaches, going to Kilauea but it was not erupting much now. And we also went to some other places like the Diamond head. I even taught my daughter some more in surfing on a board and even played with my son in the sea and with my wife we even went out and saw some dolphins.

The End


End file.
